


Art for Judes "If I could turn back time"

by Milomaus



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the resumption of their personal relationship, Bodie and Doyle are living happily together. But the past has a way of coming back to haunt you. And when its tentacles reach out to ensnare those they hold most dear, they find themselves on the verge of losing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Judes "If I could turn back time"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Could Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089091) by [judes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judes/pseuds/judes). 



> Thank you to Judes for providing me with so many ideas through her wonderful story!  
> Huge thanks to Smirra for helping out and improving this with lots of time and hints!  
> And thank you to the Pros BB mod squad!  
> It is another fabulous year with lots of fandom fun!

 


End file.
